שיחת משתמש:דניאל עבדו
Hi דניאל עבדו -- we are excited to have הארי פוטר Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela יפעה היי תודה! אז מה זה אומר שאני מנהלת משנה? כאילו, מה אני יכולה לעשות עכשיו שקודם לא? ותודה על חתימה, רק אפשר לא בצבע אדום כזה? (ירוק יתקבל בברכה) יפעה 15:09, בספטמבר 17, 2009 (UTC) ::כמנהלת משנה, את תכלי למחוק ערכים,להגן על ערכים וזה גם בעצם תואר של כבוד קודם כל;-) :::לגבי החתימה: :::אוקי, חתימה מותאמת אישית מאפשרת להציג כינוי השונה משם החשבון ולהתוות לו עיצוב שונה וקישורים נוספים (למשל, לדף משנה). השינויים הדרושים נעשים בדף ההעדפות. קישור לדף זה נמצא בראש כל דף, מימין לשם המשתמש (הלא הוא קישור לדף המשתמש). :::החתימה מופיעה בתיבת הטקסט "חתימה". כאשר אין טקסט בתיבה זו (ברירת מחדל), החתימה כוללת קישור לדף המשתמש שלך ולדף השיחה שלך . כדי להפוך לחתימה המעוצבת כתבי שם . :::מתחת לחתימה ישנה תיבת סימון בשם " טיפול בחתימה כקוד ויקי (ללא קישור אוטומטי)". סמני אותה ;)--- Daniel Abdu - (שלחו לי ינשוף!) - מנהל ויקיפוטר 15:30, בספטמבר 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::איזה יופי! תודה - יפעה - (שלחו לי ינשוף!) - מנהלת משנה בויקיפוטר 15:36, בספטמבר 17, 2009 (UTC) שיתוף פעולה נחוץ! אין בעיה, טוב לדעת - רצוי שמשתמשים יישתפו פעולה - מוזר שוויקיה כל כך דלה בערכים --MA1988 12:06, בנובמבר 5, 2010 (UTC) דניאל יקר קודם כל כל הכבוד על הפרוייקט המבורך. ניסיתי למצוא כאן את המנהל זמן מה, והנה מצאתי. הייתי שמח לעזור ולכתוב עוד ערכים. עד כה כתבתי מספר ערכים בויקיה- כגון הערכים של האגריד והרמיוני בהם אני גאה מאוד, ואף ערכים שוליים יותר כמו המחילה, בקתת הצדפים, גריפהוק וחיות המחמד של האגריד (ערך שעליי להשלים עד תום). כך או כך, נראה כי הויקיפוטר סובלת מדלילות רבה (רק 130 ערכים!), בסיס רע יחסית (אין עוד את כל הערכים של הספרים והסרטים) ואפילו מהעתקה (עד כה נתקלתי בשלושה ערכים- אלבוס דמבלדור, הלורד וולדמורט ומשרד הקסמים- המועתקים בשלמותם מויקיפדיה). הייתי שמח לכתוב את הערכים של דמבלדור ו-וולדמורט ומשם להמשיך הלאה. הכתיבה האנציקלופדית שלי עוד לוקה בחסר ואני חושש מלכתוב ערכים לספרים או הסרטים, אך בכל היתר אני אירתם בשמחה גדולה. אשמח לשיתוף פעולה עימך. בברכה, המשתמש look at me. היי.. כשאני מנסה להרשם לויקיה המערכת רושמת שאי אפשר להרשם. - למה? איך אתה נרשמת? בברכה, --79.176.245.62 12:14, בפברואר 2, 2011 (UTC) שאלה מה קורה עם העמוד אלבוס דמבלדור? היי דניאל,הדף שלי (Guy1999) מאוד מבולגן,העתקתי את התבנית ממך אבל משום מה היא לא פועלת ויש בלאגן,אתה יכול לסדר את זה? דניאל יש טעויות כתיב בהמון ערכים,דבר איתי בסקייפ guy_goldstein במידה ואתה פעיל, אשמח אם תסייע איך ליצור תבניות שונות, בדומה לאלה הקיימות בויקיפוטר האנגלית. איך אני יוצר תבנית עבור חפצים קסומים ועבור ספרי הארי פוטר והסרטים, המידע כאן כה דל DracoP 17:06, במרץ 20, 2012 (UTC) בקשה לעזרה/ שאלה קודם כל שלום (-:, אני בן 14, ואני כותב פאנפיק (בן 150 עמודים עד עכשיו) להארי פוטר. בשביל לערוך קצת סדר ולתת לי אפשרות להגיע למידע ולפרטים שקשורים למה שכתבתי, דמויות וכו', פתחתי ויקיה. אני מאוד מבקש מכם, מאוד מאוד, אם יש אפשרות כזאת, להסביר לי איך מכינים תיבת מידע כזאת, כמו שיש בדפים רבים בויקיה שלכם, כדי לעזור לי לסדר קצת את הדפים בויקיה (-: חיפשתי כבר המון מדריכים, וזה לא עובד לי בשום צורה שהיא.. :( הנה קישורים, סתם כדי שאם בא לכם, תוכלו לקרוא את מה שכתבתי :-) : כדי להיכנס לויקיה שלי לחצו כאן ( אפילו שהיא די ריקה.. ) כדי לקרוא את מה שכתבתי עד עכשיו, לחצו כאן אשמח לקבל תגובות, עצות לשיפור וכו', אני ישמח מאוד לביקורת הייתי מפרסם את העמוד פייסבוק שפתחתי לזה, כדי שהמעט קוראים שלי יוכלו להתעדכן כשאני מוסיף פרק, אבל אני לא רוצה לפרסם, שלא תכעסו עליי.. (: אם תרצו אני כן ישלח לכם בקיצור, אני מאוד מאוד ישמח אם תלמדו אותי לעשות תיבות מידע בעמודים בויקיה, כי באמת שאני לא מצליח בשום דרך שאני מנסה... תודה מראש, ומקווה לתשובה חיובית (-: ( כשאני אומר 'תיבת מידע' אני מתכוון למה שלדוגמא נמצא בדף על הדמות של הארי פוטר, שבו רשום צבע העור והעניים, משפחה, תאריך לידה וכו' ) נב. קודם כל סליחה שזה היה כל כך ארוך. שנית, בבקשה תשלח לי את ההודעה בפרטי, אחרת אני לא יידע מתי ענית לי (-: הרשאת מנהל היי, אני עורכת המון דפים בויקיפוטר, וכמו שצריך-אני מתרגמת אותם מהויקיפוטר האנגלית, אני עורכת את הדפים עד הסוף. אני עורכת כל יום באתר, ואני מבקשת שתהפוך אותי למנהלת... יש כאן הרבה דפים אם שגיאות או דפים שצריך למחוק (אויתו לא נכון לדוגמא) אז אני באמת צריכה את ההרשאת מנהל... almale9:)